


Cake & Ice Cream

by Yakus_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Coming Out, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakus_heart/pseuds/Yakus_heart
Summary: Tanaka storms out of the house after explaining his feelings to his parents goes wrong. Right on time he gets a text from Nishinoya asking him to come over. By the time he arrives it's 12 AM March 8th. His birthday. Exactly what his boyfriend wanted.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cake & Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This was beyond late. Whoops. Tanaka's birthday was on the third so here's this. Shorter than I wanted but oh well.
> 
> Places to bother me:  
> The comments(love that! Knowing people take time to write a comment on my stuff feels good!)  
> Twitter: @point_blank_exe(for questions, suggestions, chatting, and whatever!)
> 
> As always, sorry in advance!  
> ~Author-san
> 
> Edit 03.08.21 9:50 AM: this got featured on Haikyuu Amino yay~

"FINE!"  
The door slams behind him, shaking the frame. His breath is heavy and trembling as it leaves his mouth in frosty white puffs. He was mad. He was _always_ mad. Nobody understood him. No one. And not in the typical angsty teen way, but in the way that the word "gay" rolled off of his tongue it sounded bitter compared to when he heard the same word spill from his friend's lips during a conversation. It wasn't even like he was completely that way, but that didn't matter much when his object of attraction was a boy that came to him first.  
_"That was fun_ " Noya had said as they walked to the bus stop after the team threw a cute little birthday party for Kiyoko and Asahi since their birthdays were so close together. _"That flag Yachi gave Kiyoko was really cute. It was kinda embarrassing that Tadashi explained Pansexual to me though! I should know these things about my friends and the best woman in the whole world!"_ He'd smiled when he said it. Tanaka hadn't been looking at him when he said it, but he heard him say _"What if I liked boys?"_  
Of course, a question like that is startling no matter what, but hearing it from someone who had happily attempted to pursue Kiyoko with him was even more startling. He chuckled nervously. There was no dramatic 'coming out' necessary. Noya was nervous and that was all that needed to be perceived to figure out where it was going.  
He wished he'd looked at him when he said _"I still like girls but I kinda think I'm gay too?"_  
_"Bisexual?"_ Ryuu questioned, still not looking over.  
_"Yeah, that."_  
It felt bitter when he told his sister. It felt bitter when he told his parents, and the early March weather was just as fucking bitter. He didn't want to be in the house after that shit. But there was nowhere to go. He slumped down against the door, exhaling as he tilted his head back to gaze up at the stars. So pretty…too bad he didn't have someone to look at them with.  
As if echoing his thoughts, his phone buzzed in his pocket. There were only two people on the planet who in their right mind would text or call him after eight and low and behold- _[Nishi]_

_Come to my place._

_What for?_

_[Nishi]_  
_Ryuu._

_Fine._

That was potentially the most passive-aggressive conversation he's had with Nishinoya in his life. What could Noya possibly want at this time of night? If he was lonely in his apartment he could just call Asahi or something. But he stands up anyway and heads down the street. Buses come around the area at this time of night, but he'd rather take the long way to sort out his head first. Walking for an hour at 11 pm wasn't the strangest thing he's done in his life.  
Since Noya noped out of his house as soon as possible when he turned 18, he lived on his own. The walk was fine.  
He didn't have to knock on the door to the apartment, because the door opened instantly. Everyone teased Noya about not thinking he would grow. In contrast, he was now standing at 5'5 which was closer to his height now. It was a bit weird for him not to be as short as before.  
"You don't have to look so far down anymore," Yu teased, stepping back to let him inside.  
"So, what'd you want?" Tanaka asked, tossing his jacket over the couch. Most of the lights were off with the exception of some shounen anime playing so quietly he can't hear it from here.  
"The kitchen."  
"What?"  
"Go look," Nishinoya lightly pressed his palms against his back, forcing him towards the other room. The kitchen is where the rest of the light is coming from, dim and killing his vision, but he can see the table just fine, and the small cake in the middle of the table. He pauses.  
"It's March third," Noya said from behind him. "I wanted to do it early. I wanted to be the first one to do it, and good thing I am because you look like you're already having a rough day," his head rests, and Ryuu's shoulder, and he can just see his smile from his peripherals, softer than his usual energetic grin.  
"What would you do if I didn't come, huh?" He asked.  
"Cry, probably" Yu responds, chuckling, implying that it was meant to be a joke but something tells him that it might have actually happened. As the smaller male takes a step back to move towards the table, Tanaka grabs him by the large shirt he was wearing and pulls on it, nearly pulling it over his head as he often Noya off his feet grabbing at the rim of his shorts and pulling him up into a tight hug.  
"Ryuuuu!" Noya laughed, tilting his head back, his smile brighter than the moon outside. His voice is light and happy as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Tanaka's cheek only to be returned with a much deeper kiss on the lips.  
"You're gonna suffocate me!" The brunette exclaims, his cheeks a nice shade of red and his bright brown eyes practically glowing.  
"Am not!" Tanaka shuffles over to the table in two swift steps, putting Nishinoya down on the table. He finds enjoyment in shoving his face into the side of Noya's neck, pressing kisses to his skin and along his jaw, up to the corner of his lips.  
"That tickles!" Yu playfully pushes against his shoulders, trying to push him away. "Stop it, stop it!"  
"Shut up, I love you, Nishi!" Tanaka laughs. Everything seems to freeze. A quiet pause in time. Noya shuffles back slightly, gently holding his face in his hands.  
"...do you?"  
"Mhm."  
Despite the slightly awkward pause, Nishinoya just grins and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. "Happy nineteenth birthday to the best boyfriend in the world," he lays his forehead against his collarbone, sighing softly. "Do you really love me?"  
"Do you want me to say no?"  
Nishinoya laughs softly reaching behind him and sliding the plate of cake up beside him, handing Tanaka a fork. "Nah, If you said no I'd just be sad," he hums, casually shoving cake in his mouth.  
"What'd you ask me for?" Tanaka leaned against the edge of the table, holding the fork between his teeth.  
"Cause you seemed mad when I texted you. I just thought that maybe...maybe you-"  
"Oi," Tanaka pulls the fork out of his mouth and taps him on the forehead with the handle. "Shut the fuck up."  
"Hey!"  
"Don't doubt it. I love you, I really do." Tanaka says, putting the fork down and picking Noya up like a child with his arms under his thighs. "Do you have ice cream?"  
"I do!"  
There's no further words as Ryuu keeps his hold on Yu with one arm and grabs the ice cream from the freezer with the other. He knows Nishinoya is smiling at him. He always is.  
Time seems to move faster when he's with him. He doesn't know how much time goes by, sitting on the couch and eating enough ice cream for their whole team. It only brings back his sense of time when Noya presses a kiss against his lips.  
"You taste like chocolate."  
"We just ate cake and ice cream, Noya."  
"Don't use logic on me! Nothing's better than cake and ice cream at 3 in the morning!" The brunette huffs, currently sitting cross-legged on his bed.  
3 AM already? Time flies when you're having fun. When you're with someone you love.  
"What about sleep?" He teases.  
"But that's not fun!"  
"Yeah yeah," He chuckles softly.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, Ryu."  
"I know," he means forward, pressing their foreheads together, gazing into his eyes. "It's not your fault. I would've had to tell them eventually. I wouldn't want to keep you hidden, that wouldn't be fair to you. Besides, I want to show you off!" He tries to lighten the mood, pulling him tightly against his chest. "And I know just how much you like attention." Tanaka hums.  
"I am _not_ an attention whore!" Noya whines, voluntarily laying against his chest but that didn't stop him from pouting.  
"You said it, not me."  
To his surprise, Yu laughs, gripping onto his shirt, making a humming noise as he cuddles up against him. "You implied it," he responds.  
"Did not."  
"You did!" The brunette lightly pinches Tanaka's arm.  
"Ow!"  
Noya sticks out his tongue as if to tease him.  
"Haha, very funny." As if to do nothing more than cluster him, he takes this as an opportunity to kiss him again. It's sweet, like chocolate cake and ice cream.

He's woken up not by an alarm but by the sun bombarding him through his closed eyes. His eyes flutter open but the first thing he notices aside from the unfamiliar ceiling is the weight on his left arm. Before he can even look, said weight shuffles closer.  
"Mmm…" Nishinoya had the most attractive morning voice in his opinion. The smaller man rolled over onto his stomach, his arm laid carelessly over Tanaka's chest, the brunette half asleep but in the mood for attention, it seemed. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
"Ryu…"  
"What, Yu?"  
"Don't we have school today?"  
"Yeah, Yu, we do."  
"Can we just stay here?" Noya sits up on his knees, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. He looks both younger and older than 18 with a large yawn and disheveled brown hair.  
Tanaka chuckles "Your roots are showing, Nishi," he points out, poking the younger in the chest.  
"My wh- huh?" It takes a good moment before Nishinoya reaches up to the lock of blonde hair, pulling on it. It's debatable if he can actually see it, but he murmurs "oh" as his signature blonde now has at least three inches of dark brown roots.  
"Oh uh- hey um-" Yu flops down on top of his chest, sighing "Are you going home today? I mean- you can stay here if you want, not like I'm gonna kick you out or something."  
"Yeah, I'll stay," Tabaka says, running his fingers slowly through Nishinoya's hair. "In that case, you wanna eat something?"  
"Cake and ice cream!" Yu blurts out.  
"Nishi, it's like eight in the morning."  
"So what? It's good! Plus it's your birthday which means you can eat whatever you want, and I bought it so I can eat whatever I want too!" Nishinoya protests.  
Tanaka laughs "Okay fine. Happy birthday to me, then." A faint redness rose to his cheeks. How could he get so lucky? It's impossible not to smile when Nishinoya says something sweeter than any cake or ice cream.  
"Happy birthday to the best boyfriend in the fucking world!"  
"Your birthday isn't until October, Nishi."  
Yu's face turns a bright shade of crimson "Oohhh come on, Ryu!"


End file.
